Niri's Letter
by Dragon's-Maidens
Summary: Niri reflects on her life after her father dies. One shot


_Daddy,_

_It's your little girl. Great, one sentence and I'm already in tears. Daddy, So much has happened since… Axe became a pirate, or as he says, "Treasure Hunter." Baka. I did join the Marines, I'm sure Baron told you but then I'm sure he told you everything. Daddy, when you left, mom and I were lost for a while. Axe and I kinda separated, I working on what I could when not crying over your guns and him…doing something Axe-y._

_Um…daddy, I remember you telling me that sometimes you had wished I was less tomboy and more girly but I did do that for a few months. I wore dresses and skirts like you had asked but everytime I did, I couldn't help but start crying all over again, because you weren't there to see your little girl growing up. I miss you dad but there is so much to tell you, I just have to bite back the tears until I'm done._

_When Axe and I were fourteen, he left to be a "treasure hunter" but we parted with a vow: to remember that we're friends forever. The day after he left, I remember thinking of our childhood, our tree house. You and Uncle Dart built it for us, claiming it was for everyone but we knew it was ours only. That's when I realized that I had grown up. Dad, were you watching Axe as well as me?_

_Okay, let me clear up some confusion. I am now a sniper for the Axe-Head pirates. I have a bounty on my head as well. Axe is my captian, big surprise there, and we have several interesting nakama. Let's see, where to start off? Okay, there's me and Axe, you know us, then there's DJ, he's a speedy runner, another Devil fruit eater, then there is Dusty, the damn fox, she ate the Kit Kit Fruit, then there's Kirsty, another Devil Fruit eater, Heal Heal, she's an amazing woman though. She's married to a Sky Man! I kid you not. Devon "Demon". They got married not too long ago when we were fighting the World Government. Devon's got a little brother, Austin, he's a cute kid, but damn, he's one tough cookie. Then there is Herman, a merman. He'd the cook, the big lobster. He's real sweet though, like an older brother. There's Chiz, the navigator. She's very mysterious when she starts reading other's minds, but it's better than Azu, the pervert. If you smite anyone down, daddy, make sure it's him. I've split too many knuckles over his head after catching him trying to look in on one of us girls._

_OH! I have pets! Peng D. Pingu, my little penguin. I got him from Drum Island. He was once a Peng Penguin, he's just the cutest thing that has ever set sail on the Blue and he's one hellova shot too! I thought it would be cute if he had a little pop gun but when he shot Axe in the ass one day, I decided to make him my personal little sniper. He's known as the "Pimp of the Penguins" though. I think it's because of his cute charm, he has ever girl fall for him. Then there is Sora, he's my Sky Fox. I'm not training him to be a fighter like Pingu, but he's a carrier. He and Pingu have a rivalry between them, though I have no idea why. I caught them fighting one day, Pingu was chasing Sora around with a frying pan he stole from Herman. It was funny, cute, and at the same time, a little upsetting. I don't want them to fight._

_Daddy, can I ask you a very serious question? When the hell is Axe ever going to finally let me in on his plans, tell me all of his secrets and quit being a dumbass? Honestly, I've kept nothing from him and he has to hold out on me. Daddy, haunt Axe until then, pretty please?_

_I'm surprised that I didn't say this earlier. Daddy, thank you for all that you have done in this world. I'm so proud to have a father like you._

_Love you tons,_

_Niri_

Niri sighed as she folded the letter to her father and set it on fire, holding the paper over an open flame. "I hope you get this daddy." Looking back at her crew, she had failed to realize that the fire was close to her fingers as she watched Axe swallow a huge piece of meat. When the fire touched her firetips, she dropped the now ash letter and sucked on her wounds before glaring at Axe who was choking on a bone. "BAKA!"


End file.
